The present invention is a procedure for setting up a connection of a mobile radio network to a target destination call number of a private communication network.
Large customers can connect their private communication network (e.g. extension equipment) directly with a mobile radio network by so-called xe2x80x9cdirect access,xe2x80x9d and can, consequently, handle connections between the mobile terminal and the extension equipment to the net internal tariff cost effectively. This is not feasibly possible for smaller business customers because it is too costly and expensive.
Therefore, mobile radio network gateways (so-called Gateways as, for example, GSM Gateways) are developed. Connections from extension equipment in a mobile radio network to a net internal tariff can be developed cost effectively. However, the reversexe2x80x94that is, a connection from the mobile terminal directly to an extension connection has not been possible. The solutions offered in the market place respective to this subject are as follows (also see FIG. 1):
The mobile user dials only the Gateway mobile radio number.
Gateway immediately connects.
The mobile participant can now choose the desired extension or call connection by means of several frequency selections or by speech control.
The disadvantage of this operating method for the customer is that there is no direct dialing from the mobile terminal to make calls and that the connection fees are charged from the moment the connection is made by the Gateway. Even if the call made is busy or not answered, the connection fees for the mobile radio network are charged.
The prior art made known by DE 196 23 689 is a procedure to support private numbering plans by open telecommunication networks, which permit a connection of a private telecommunication network over a public inter-network into another private telecommunication network. An xe2x80x9cIntelligent Networkxe2x80x9d (IN) guarantees the transmission to the extension of the private telecommunication network. However, this prior art does not solve the problem named above if the access results from a private telecommunication network by means of a mobile radio network.
The task of the present invention is to prepare a more simplified procedure and more advantageous and cost effective connection system of a mobile radio network into a private communications network. The invention is not restricted to only the private telecommunication network with extension equipment or speech communication networks, but can also find applications in regard to access to data- or computer networks, for example.
Consequently, the present invention offers the following advantages:
Connection fees for the utilization of mobile radio access equipment for the direct access of a mobile radio network into a private communication network are charged only if the desired connection is actually made.
Connections of the extension equipment can be directly accessed.
A xe2x80x9cvirtual private networkxe2x80x9d (VPN) can be realized without a leased line connection of the extension equipment to the mobile radio network being necessary.
The mobile radio network gateway can, preferably, in the framework of the connection desired, be relayed from the desired target, destination call number by the private network or extension equipment from the mobile terminal""s end, so that a connection can be made using this information before the connection is accepted from the mobile radio network within the private network to the desired extension connection. Only when this connection is made, is the conversation accepted from the mobile radio network.
During the call setup, the desired destination call number of an extension equipment can be transferred to such a GSM-gateway working as a mobile radio network gateway especially in a suitable information element.
With the help of an Intelligent Network (IN), a corresponding call number conversion can be completed. Additionally, while the usual INAP-connect communication in the Intelligence Network (IN) is being utilized, additional information elements can be suitably modified or started anew during the call""s construction, which can result in an improved or facilitated transmission of information over the desired destination call number to the mobile radio network gateway.
The mobile radio network gateway or evaluation equipment interconnected with this equipment (for example, an Intelligent Network) can evaluate the information components received during the construction of the call so that the destination call number can be detected.
On the basis of FIGS. 1 to 3, as well as the following affiliated descriptions, the represented designs and embodiments of the invention-related system with reference to a mobile radio network, according to the GSM standards and the usual data configurations, are clarified.